Review:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Video Game)/NuffSaid
User Review info *Theme: Star Wars, Video Game *Price: US:$39.99 *Console: Wii *Released: USA: November 6, 2007 *Review of: LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Preface Here we are in a galaxy far far away, in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga! Which just happened to be my first LEGO game I've ever played. So with this established let's begin! The Box & Contents NuffReview0504.JPG|The front NuffReview0506.JPG|The back Though not the game (yet) the box art is very cool! So, before I play the game we have to read the manual! The manual is quite heavier than newer games'. It is 27 pages, it shows you the controls on page one, with a table of contents aiding it. The 2nd page is just pure awesomeness with a note from the makers: "A long time ago in a land far far away... Blah, Blah, Blah. Let's just cut to the chase. The game in this box is a piece of galactic history..." The next pages talks about your HUD and the extras, codes, gold bricks, etc. The next page is about the highly loved Character Customizer! then it talks about Bonus Rooms, The Junkyard, and Bounty Hunter Missions. The rest of the manual is about Story Mode, Free Play, Character Bonuses, the HUD (again), Special Moves, Items, then credits! Now, once we know how we play the game, we can play it now! With the light blue Star Wars disk! Levels The levels in this game are just full of content and seem longer lasting than the newer games. There are numerous puzzles throughout these levels which help you progress into the next level. You have 2-3 characters in each level to play as which helps with puzzles! Like Jar-Jar Binks has Double Jump abilities whereas a character like Luke Skywalker will have a Lightsaber and force abilities. As you go through the levels you also get minikits, studs, and gold bricks for finding certain items or completing the level itself. As you progress in the game you collect more and more gold bricks to unlock MORE levels which I believe there are 6 extra levels. 2 being LEGO Cities which you must collect a certain amount of studs to win them. Another being a timed Pod Race. So on and so forth. Another good thing about these levels is that there are speed runs to get all the blue minikits in 9-10 minutes. Seems easy? Well I'll assure you it's not! Another type of levels are the Bounty Hunter Missions, where you must find iconic characters in levels! Where you also get 9-10 minutes to find them. In my honest opinion the Bounty hunter missions are easier. Onto the next portion, CHARACTERS! ''Characters There is a large roster of 100+ characters spread throughout the Star Wars Universe! From Anakin Skywalker to Zam Wessell, which is a great variety for a LEGO game with so much content. Don't forget you can also build your own character in the game and play as them in levels! They all have different abilities too! From blasters to force lighting! Oh and there are 4 special characters who are in the game too.They are Ghosts of Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda! Oh wait I forgot one... INDIANA JONES! (Unlockable via video viewing room) And the great thing about this is... You can buy them all with 'STUDS!' Collectables There are many collectables in the game, many I have mentioned earlier. '''Minikits' are for unlocking small vehicles that you can use in challenges for the small vehicles! There are 10 minikits hidden in each level so be aware of them! Blue Minikits also do something. Which is a larger chunk of your game completion. Studs Studs are your EVERYTHING in this game, they buy you items, characters, bonuses, etc. They can be found everywhere in levels... Red Bricks Red bricks are hidden in levels also, but they give you perks once you buy/enable them, they are hidden like minikits but there is only 1 per level! Power boosts these orbs are basically make you invincible and go crazy all over you enemies. Gold Bricks Gold bricks make extra levels and models to make you go crazy over what they do in the long run... A stud machine. ''Completing the game The game finishes off after you get 100% but you can replay it and all of your favorite levels/bonus levels and collect all the studs you can! Well considering the fact that it just rains studs to make your stud fountain look like an abomination... Anyways the game is just so fun and I hope you or you and a friend will enjoy the game as much as I did and enjoy all the grunting and dry humor! End'' Well this review has been fun and so has our game! Now, onto my next review LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (Which is coming soon) but what is the game going to get rated by me? *Price: 9/10 *Fun: 8/10 *Characters: 7/10 *Graphics: 5/10 *Replay-ability: 10/10 *Extras: 10/10 *Levels: 9.5/10 *Gameplay experience: 7.2/10 *Challenge: 8.5/10 *Multiplayer: 6/10 *OVERALL: 80.2/100 the rating is a B Polls How did you like the game? It wasn't that good It was ok It was great It was fabulous It is my favorite LEGO game! How did you like the review? I didn't like it I didn't enjoy it I think it was OK I enjoyed it I loved it! Category:User reviews